


Farkle Meets Belgium 1831

by AlwaysJonnorLove



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysJonnorLove/pseuds/AlwaysJonnorLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This might spoil a future GMW episode, as it talks about what happened in Belgium in 1831. A little lesson in History (and a little Dutch). Farkle finally gets to know what happened in Belgium in 1831, the one thing he wanted to know more than anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farkle Meets Belgium 1831

The seventh grade of John Quincy Adams Middle School was sitting in their chairs, waiting for their teacher, Cory Matthews, to arrive. They were talking to one another, hopefully whispering about the subject they would be covering today. So far they have been taught about friendship, the secret of life and even bullying, which seemed weird, as the actual subject was History, but the class didn’t even seem to notice the difference anymore. For them, history was now, and their lessons were valuable life lessons they could actually use some day. The only person who seemed to want an actual history lesson was Farkle Minkus, the self-proclaimed womanizer of the class (while everyone else just saw him as a nerdy boy).  
When Mr. Matthews finally walked in, the seventh graders sat down, all hopefully watching Mr. Matthews as he placed his bag on the desk, took a piece of chalk and turned towards the blackboard. He wrote a text he’d written down at least four times before:

Belgium 1831

“Finally,” Farkle cried out.  
“Yes, Farkle, today I will tell you all about Belgium in 1831,” Mr. Matthews said. Farkle couldn’t contain his excitement.  
“Eindelijk zal ik weten wat ik altijd al heb willen leren. Dit is het enige wat ik nog niet weet en ik wil het weten, VERTEL HET MIJ!” He said.  
“Farkle, nobody understands you when you speak Dutch…” Mr Matthews said, as he scanned the classroom and found nothing but confused children, who all had no idea what Farkle had just said.  
“Oh sorry sir, I think I got too excited again… Finally I will know what I’ve been wanting to learn! This is the only thing I don’t yet know, and I want to know, TELL ME!” Farkle repeated himself, this time in the language everybody understood.  
“Farkle, relax, he’ll eventually tell you,” Riley said. Riley was one of Farkle’s best friends, one of Farkle’s crushes, and on top of that the daughter of Mr. Matthews.  
“In fact, I intend to tell about it now,” Mr. Matthews said.  
“Then do it!” Farkle exclaimed.  
“I will, if you don’t interrupt me,” Mr. Matthews said, amused by how passionate Farkle was.  
“I’m not interrupting you,” Farkle said.  
“You just did again,” Mr. Matthews responded.  
“I’ll shut my mouth, just tell us about it!” Farkle said, raising his voice.

“In 1831, Belgium declared independence from The Netherlands. Before that, Belgium, Luxembourg and The Netherlands formed one country. In 1831, the first King of Belgium, Leopold I got the throne and that marked the end of an era for those three countries. Three countries now became one. It is still visible today in those countries. Luxembourg and The Netherlands share the same flag, even though the flag of Luxembourg displays a lighter shade of blue than the Dutch flag, and Belgium is split into two main regions: Flanders where they speak Flemish, basically a dialect of Dutch, and Wallonia where they speak French.”

“So was there any kind of conflict, or did The Netherlands just accept it?” Farkle asked, his voice almost hungry for knowledge.  
“You bet there was a conflict. It started out as a conflict, as a matter of fact. The Belgians wanted their own country, so started a conflict with the Dutch Republic, and they won. On the 21st of July 1831, King Leopold got crowned, and that still is the national day of Belgium. On that day, they celebrate their independence.”

The bell rang and the seventh graders all got up. Farkle was finally satisfied now that he had learned what happened in Belgium in 1831. He walked over to Mr. Matthew’s desk, shook his hand and thanked him a thousand times.  
“Thank you sir, for finally telling me, after so many failed attempts, thank you so much, thank you, thank you, thank you,” Farkle said.  
“No problem kid, I’m glad I finally got to it too, it started to annoy me that I couldn’t proceed any further than 1831!” Mr. Matthews said, and Farkle couldn’t help but smile.

“I truly know everything now!” Farkle exclaimed, punching his fists in the air as he walked out of the classroom.  
“We’ll see about that,” Mr. Matthews mumbled to himself, grinning satisfied.


End file.
